marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Death (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Mephisto ("Father") | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Realm of the Dead | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = Death usually appears as a robed skeleton, sometimes appearing with wings. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Embodiment of Death | Education = | Origin = Abstract Entity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; Dougie Braithwaite | First = Universe X Vol 1 0 | Death = Universe X Vol 1 X | HistoryText = The embodiment of Death on Earth-9997 has a history that is much the same as its Earth-616 counterpart, however, a number of facts regarding its past have been revealed through viewing the Cosmic Consciousness by both 4-D Man (Kyle Richmond) and Mar-Vell. Death has been revealed to be one of the Elders of the Universe, and a resident of the old universe that was destroyed by the Celestials. When the new universe was formed (and further fragmented by time manipulation) the Elders of the Universe created the Realm of the Dead, and placed Death in charge of the realm. The ultimate goal for the Realm was to collect the souls of each being and their alternate reality counterpart. The end result would be a melting pot of all the fragmented realities, that the Elders hoped to have restore to the universe they used to live in. However, if this is the true purpose or not, or if Death is still following its originally intended purpose is questionable as Death has allowed for Mephisto to manipulate humanity in order to create alternate realities to manipulate anew, and that a deal had been made with the Supreme Intelligence to allow him to collect the souls of members of the Kree race who had died in any reality. However, she has also manipulated those into pursuing her own goals, such as Thanos, who like his Earth-616 counterpart loved Death. It is later revealed by Mar-Vell, that Death took on the form of Thanos' mother Sui-San to manipulate him to do her bidding. In modern times on Earth-9997, the soul of Mar-Vell, aware of his surroundings began plotting a way to not only escape the Realm of the Dead, but to kill Death itself and build his own paradise for those who have passed on. The plan began gaining fruition with the death of Arcturus Rann, and the arrival of the Enigma Force in the Realm of the Dead, which chose Mar-Vell's soul as a host body. While amassing an army of dead heroes and villains to oppose Death (a task which Death remained unaware of until the very end, or at least pretended not to), Mar-Vell was reborn in the realm of the living and embarked on a quest with Captain America to collect weapons of power in order to battle Death. Death surely was aware of Mar-Vell's Earthly quest, as she would stalk Mar-Vell and Captain America during their travels. At first believing that Death was after Mar-Vell, it was soon learned that Death was after Captain America, who sacrificed his life to save Mar-Vell from the insane Night People of Zero Street. Eventually Mar-Vell would have to attack Death's palace and her army of undead soldiers (commanded by Thanos and Mephisto) before he had collected all the final items in his quest: Kyle Richmond's eyes and the Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic. When he acquired everything but the Power Cosmic, Mar-Vell's body in the Realm of the Dead became inert, making him vulnerable to the army of the Dead. However a counter attack mounted by the spirit of Captain America turned the tide long enough for Mar-Vell to revive once he successfully collected the Power Cosmic in the land of the living. Bringing forth the Ultimate Nullifier, Mar-Vell was about to use it on Death, when Thanos intervened, Mar-Vell would then reveal the truth to Thanos regarding Death's manipulation of him. Enraged, Thanos took the Nullifier and blasted Death. Before being struck by the Nullifier, Death spoke only one word: "Wait", before being destroyed. Although the heroes claimed victory, they did not realize the repercussions of killing Death until much later: that without Death, nobody on Earth would die, leaving the mortally wounded to suffer forever. Death was eventually replaced by Jude the Entropic Man. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Death of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mephisto Family